Healing A Broken Soul
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: "Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found... Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt", she said, "I finally had enough." Based on the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. AU. R


**Author's Note: **Just a little one-shot idea I got from listening to this song. May be a little boring, but Ehh. You write because you love it, huh? So this story is base on '_**Face Down' By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_. AMAZING Band. Amazing song. I REALLY recommend you guys to listen to it. No seriously.

So, again. Shout out to SummerSpirit18, for giving me this title. Read her stories! They are awesome!

Ohh and sorry in advance if you're not fond of the cussing words used. I don't like them either or saying them but they suit the setting of the story, in my opinion

Uhm, I guess please check out my other stories, and review? Anyways, uhh I have nothing else to say soo BYE!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song used in it or Percy Jackson. Sadly…

* * *

_**Healing A Broken Soul**_

"_..As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found"_

_Nico_

I was sitting on my black leather couch, flicking the TV and changing the channels, creating this very odd noise. My parents were gone and left to go Grocery Shopping, Bianca went to some friend's house and so, I'm here... stuck home alone.

I placed my foot on our mini table that was right in front of me. Pushing the nearby magazines, letting it crash to the fuzzy carpet. I continue my little channel surfing and got frustrated after a few minutes. There were no good shows on! I threw the remote to the ground, letting the batteries pop out from its protector. I stood up and walked my way to the kitchen. Thank Gosh it was nearby. I open the fridge, letting the cool aura spray on my face. I scrutinize the fridge, looking for a bottle of water. I open the cap and swallowed the spring water. After a few minutes, my ADHD got to me and I just couldn't take it anymore.

Dare I say it; I. Am. Bored.

"Maybe I should get some fresh air" I muttered to my self.

I stood up, waking up my legs in the process and amble to the front door.

I took my grey, heavy hoodie from the coat hook and searched for the opening. When I _thought _I found it, it was actually one of the pockets. Thank gosh my head didn't get stuck in it, like last time. But as I took my head out of the pockets, I felt something cold hit the surface of my face. I took it out and discovered it was a picture.

As I stared at the photograph, my eyes bulged out and memories started to escape from the back of my head.

It was the picture of the _three _of us; Me, Thalia and _Luke. _We were at the park, enjoying and screaming at the top of my lungs that school is finally over. We went to our usually hang out place, well, our _previous _hang out place. We took the weight off our feet and sat at the highest peak of the park. Thalia apparently wanted to remember this moment. So she took out of her hone and snaps the picture to keep. Thalia was in the middle with her arms wrapped around Luke and me. I gave Thalia the bunny ears and she slapped my hand too late for it not to show. We were grinning like fools. Now things have changed. You see, I took a liking towards Thalia for a long time and once I got the courage to tell her that, I confronted Luke for advice. He was always a big brother to me. I respected him and looked up to him. He told me to go for it. But I haven't told Thalia until 3 days later (_at that time_). Once I finally did, she squealed and ran up to me and gave me a hug Apparently Luke has asked her out. That douche. It hasn't been the same but we held our grounds and stayed friends. I have always been known as _'the kid who holds grudges'_. Two years ago, Luke went to stay with his father for Summer Vacation. When he came back, he wasn't the same. He seems devious and mischievous as before. I took the liberty of staying away from him, but unfortunately Thalia hasn't.

_But my feelings never changed. After all those years. _

"That reminds me, I never seen Thalia in a week. Hmm, I should give her a call..." I thought to myself, placing a finger on my chin and gazing at the ceiling.

I checked my back pocket, and yes. My phone was there. I took it out and scrolled through my contact list. I don't really have good memory.

_Ring_

"_Hello?"_ A voice spoke through the blaring holes of my phone.

"Hey, Thals." I smiled.

"_'Sup, Death Breath."_ She laughed at me, mockingly but with humor mixed into it.

"You see, I have this terrible illness. And I need help recovering from it." I addressed it. She knows I'm joking.

"_Gasp. What is it_?" Thalia said oh-so-dramatic.

"I have_*pause for dramatic suspense* _'THE BOREDOM ILLNESS." I informed her.

Thalia chuckled through the line. "_Kay! See you in your house! Let me just tell Luke!"_ She addressed me.

I gritted my teeth when she hung up.

_**Luke.**_

Why the hell is she still with him? Doesn't she know he's up to no good?

* * *

A fist met the met the wooden door and I peaked my eyes through the peep-hole. There I saw a girl with spiky black hair and heavy mascara. But of course, the vision was in fish eye effect. I stifled a laugh at that sight. I mean, her head was **huge.**

I swiftly open the door, not creating any noise. Well, just my small yelp as the door accidently stubbed my toe.

I was greeted by the face of yours truly, Pinecone Face. I grinned at her and let her in.

She gave me of what seems like a forced smile. I have to ask her about that in a few.

She looked _different. _Sure, she still has the same face and everything but just how she acts. It looks like her mascara is newly applied and smudged. The Thalia I know only applies her mascara in the morning and doesn't reapply it unless it's the next. She claims that she is _'Too Lazy'_. Her cheeks got brighter; she never wears any makeup unless mascara, occasionally eye shadow and eyeliner. Wet _yet_ dry tear stains were buried below each of her eyes and continued all the way to her neck. But I ignored all of that and hoped for my best friend to explain that to me later.

She stretched her arms and I dove in. We hugged for a few moments, than what ordinary people do. Just as she was about to let go. Something cold brushed my cheek. It left a mark, like paint suddenly landed on my cheek.

I looked at Thalia and I saw a purple and blue mark on her cheek. You could tell it was still new because it looks like it started throbbing and a bruise is starting to be formed. I touched my cheek and looked at my fingers. I saw bright pink blush wrapped around the tip of my fingers.

That's why Thalia was wearing makeup. That's why she gave that forced smile. That's why she looks pained. That's why she has tear marks on her cheeks.

I tried to make eye contact with Thalia, asking for an explanation. Who was hurting her? Was it self harm? She couldn't do this to herself.

I lead my finger to her chin, with a tear drop landing on the side of my palm. I guided her face up so I could see her.

She looks horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot red, veiling the beautiful blue volt of electricity in her eyes. I look into her subterranean eyes, trying to unearth all those mixed emotions she has.

**_Pain, hurt, anger, fury, Love, vulnerable, and regret._**

I took her hand and guided her to the couch. She looked like she was going to break some more. I embraced her into a loving hug. My hands rubbing her back, softly. I pulled her close and buried my face into her hair. I felt wet tears softly landing on my shirt.

Thalia wasn't this type of person to act like this. She's usually strong. sturdy. Tough.

After a few minutes or so, Thalia finally dialed down her heavy sobbing and stopped hyperventilating until it was no longer audible.

I stared deep into her eyes. "Now, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" I asked her softly.

Thalia nodded as she repositions herself in a more comfortable seating.

She then told me her story:

***Flash Back***

_Thalia dropped down the phone and went to the closet to grab her shoes. She slipped on some converse and laced it up. She grabbed her keys from the nearby table and tucked it in her pocket, with her cell phone not far behind. She went to go find Luke and tell him about her departure when her arm has accidently hit the table leg, as she was getting up. Thalia winced and was instantly reminded of her encounter with her boyfriend. How he gripped her arm tightly when she wanted to visit Nico._

_Luke has been doing this for a year and it hasn't gotten that serious. _

"_**This doesn't hurt. He loves you. It won't happen."** Thalia always reassures herself with these calming yet horrid words._

_She walked to wear Luke is and found him on the couch, feet up on a stool and chugging on whisky. _

_Thalia approached him and stood in front of his TV. She moved quickly enough for him to unleash his wrath._

"_Sweetie. I'm going to Nico's house for a while, okay?" Thalia addressed him._

_Luke's expression changed from an I-don't-care to red faced with a popping vein. His eyebrows were scrunched up together, his fist clenched, and his eyes squinted but glared daggers at Thalia._

_Thalia knows this look. It's when he's going to do something horrible. _

_Luke marched to Thalia with an evil glint as she started backing away._

_Once he got Thalia trapped against the wall. Luke took a step back, giving Thalia some space. He lifted her chin and Thalia relaxed her shoulders. But he raised his hand and pressed it against Thalia's cheek with so much force; she fell straight to the floor. _

_Luke laughed maniacally and Thalia pushed herself up as fast as she could and escaped from this madhouse._

***End of Flashback* **

I gritted my teeth and by the looks of it, my eyes turn murderously. I looked at Thalia with my own eyes starting to swell up some tears.

It was killing me. All this information. That sick bastard. How could he do this too her?! She's one of his best friends. _She's Amazing. Courageous. Beautiful._

How the hell..?

I pounded my fist to the table and Thalia put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked at her with my own pairs of red stained eyes.

"I'll handle this" I told her. She looked nervous and frighten. She still looks a little wary and definitely shows some signs of depression. Still low.

* * *

Thalia handed me her keys and I gripped it into my palms. I put it in the key hole and open the door with fury. My eyes searching for Luke like a predator looking for its victim. I finally found the asshole on a bar stool, somewhere in the kitchen.

I approached him with Thalia not far behind. I coughed trying to get _Luke_'s attention. He cocked his head up and smirked at me. Then he saw Thalia. And his expression started to change.

He stood up and walked to the Living room with me still pouncing on him.

"Luke." I greeted him with no emotion vivid in my voice.

Luke gave me a smile as he tilted his head while he was doing it. **_Fake._**

"What brings you here, Niccy?" He taunted me. I glared with all my might, letting my feelings unleash through it. He stepped back with fear evident right through his eyes. That coward.

"What the hell is your problem? Tell me why you had to hurt her!" I growled at him.

Luke glared at me. "Easy. **_You_**." I ignored his comment only because I have no idea what that meant.

"Shut up. Do you feel better hitting people around even if they're innocent? Letting your freaking emotions take over you. You can't just go around telling people you're sorry after a huge mistake you made. You freaking don't have the right!" I yelled at him, my tears falling on my cheek. I don't care right now. Let them fall for all I care. He needs to hear me out.

Luke gave no answer. His eyes showing what seems to be guilt. That ass.

"Why the hell would you hurt Thalia? Apparently you're her boyfriend. What kind of person are you? Oh that's right. A sick, stupid, bastard!" I continued with the same venom.

I thought Luke would attack me now, but he just stood there. Expressionless.

"Why would you? Thalia doesn't deserve to be treated like this. She's amazing, astounding, and gorgeous. And apparently **_you don't love her as much as I do_** to take care of her!" I bawled. Not even knowing what I was saying. Thalia gasped and then smiled.

"Do you feel better Luke? Better that you pushed her to the ground? Better that you got her hurt for months? Well do you?" I taunted him. "Why would you push her around?" I said the last part quietly; this whole situation was stressing me out.

Luke looks pained. I know him well enough that he's going to ask for forgiveness soon.

He glanced at Thalia who was practically glaring the hell out of him.

She approached him until they were an inch apart. I glared furiously. She did exactly what she told me he did to her.

She slapped him. She bitch slapped him. (**You know...those slaps where the person digs their nails under their skin. So like a cat scratch? Well than...Okay...)**

"I had enough." Thalia said with so much venom leaking out, she could create a Toxic waterfall.

"_Now. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here!" _She ordered him and he obeyed and ran out of the room giving Thalia a peck on the cheek when he made a run for it. Thank gosh she wiped it off her face.

Thalia sigh a dramatic sighed. She turned to look on me and I extended my arms, with a nervous smile. She returned it back.

Just as we embraced, my hands accidently brushed the table making the radio that was sitting on it, crash to the ground. But instead of it breaking, it turned on. Surprisingly it played a song that Thalia and I both know.

I extended my hand and she took it with a huge smile on her face. I planted my hands on her hips and she wrapped hers on my neck, playing with my hair as I covered my face in hers. And we swayed along with the music.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_  
_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._  
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_  
_say you're right again_  
_Heed my lecture._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has..._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_It's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has..._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

I looked up and I was met with a pair of electric blue eyes. I smiled and pull her closer to me until there was no space between us. I kissed her.

_Yes. Thalia did find a new life. With Nico._

* * *

**_End. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it? Well tell me in your reviews ;3_**


End file.
